Excessively Insane
by Starrilight-Hotaru
Summary: To say she understood him might be going a bit too far. She knew him, if that was any compromise, but the two things were just not the same. Because deep with in her mind she knew that he could be summed up in two words, 'excessively insane'.
1. Excessively Insane

To say she understood him might be going a bit too far. She knew him, if that was any compromise, but the two things were just not the same. Because deep with in her mind she knew that he could be summed up in two words, 'excessively insane'. But that never stopped her from dreaming of him. And it didn't even lower her already exceedingly high opinion of him.

Often one had to wonder, where did all this loyalty come from? Maybe, in some other life, she had been his puppy or something of the sort, because she always followed his commands without a complaint or wavering. And even in her darkest hours, when he made it known that he himself thought that she was 'exceptionally annoying', and commenced to killing her, she still held him in a high place in her heart.

So one must wonder, what was so wrong with her heart that made her love him when he could care less about her or her well being? It must have been that damned Cupid or Eros, which every name you fancy, for he was a mischievous child innocently kissing people with his arrows and laughing at how the human heart worked.

Therefore in all actuality, her love for him was some fictitious play, where the actors had been picked out by a malicious child and switching parts was quite impossible. But even when she realized this fact, she didn't seem care much. She just continued to play her part, smiling the entire while as she destroyed her creator and every other manga artist her unrequited lover could think of. And this summed up her quite exciting yet exquisitely dull life.

And even when the fountain pen ran out of ink and the chapter was finished, you could still hear her psychotic laughter haunting the room in search of this so called love. And maybe one day that sadistic cupid might just allow her to wander into it. But until that day, you might not want to be around sharp objects or anything that can propel a bullet…

Ilpalazzo and Excel 4 never…

Okay, the funny thing about this is I haven't even seen Excel Saga. My friend made me listen to like the first 10 episodes **over the phone **(Thanks a lot Blueangel326!). I had no idea what Excel, Ilpalazzo or Hyatt even looked like until last week when I looked it up. I did know what Menchi looked like and that's only because I have been using her for my AIM Icon… Oh well, enough pity trips for me. Please review my one-shot. I think it was a nice 400 word drabble… Anyway I'm off to take a nap so later!

P.S. Can someone tell me why ever single website I go to Ilpalazzo's name is spelt differently?


	2. Completely Clueless

She was just too angelic to be from this world; at least, that was his opinion. She was a seraph playing with his own heart strings and ruining the quiet musically challenged tune that he had so carefully prepared after years of mild annoyances. And within his mind's eye, he could read her soul and it destroyed him as the words 'completely clueless' appeared in his interpretation of her soul. But even this heartbreaking knowledge didn't stop him from trying to be flirtatious, well as flirtatious as a cold blooded killer could be which really isn't that much. And apparently she didn't know how to respond to such things anyway, maybe it was because of her occupation, or maybe it just goes back to the fact that she was 'completely clueless.'

His feelings for her had gotten to the point in which even the 'exceptionally annoying' girl partially realized them but, even that mild comprehension didn't stop her own heart. And that thought in itself was enough to make him want to brutally kill her and become a ruthless savage. But fortunately, somewhere in his intricate mind set, he had a little bit more class than that. And besides, the 'exceptionally annoying' girl was not worth his stress, even though she was the cause of most of it. And she was also the one he released it into by slicing her up into little pieces, or his favorite blasting a hole through her head while silently wishing, no praying to some unknown god, that this time she would stay down.

But getting back to the topic at hand, he sat quietly; patiently wait for his 'completely clueless' cherub to realize what he really wanted from her, her heart. Not that he deserved it anyway, especially since he was so stingy with his own, but such things didn't matter to him. He really didn't give a damn about what he deserved, he was only concerned about what he wanted and that's the truth behind human nature. But for her, he would wait a thousand years plus for that shy and maybe even small brain of hers to evolve to the point were she could, no would, realize how deep his feelings for her ran. And then the two murderous lovers would run off into a sunset to play in a field of flowers covered in the blood of the 'exceptionally annoying' girl, well, at least that's how he envisioned it. And that was how the manga writer was going to write it, if he didn't have a death wish of course and that's not an idle threat.

Maybe one day, he would be freed from Cupid's trap; the mischievous young infant had apparently disliked the whole idea that he should be a cold unloving heartless murdering bastard, a very nice description isn't it? Damn those arrows, flying through the air and ruining his perfectly icy heart, it take time to freeze things so well. But maybe it would be okay to let just a piece melt for her. Maybe his 'completely clueless' angel was all he really needed to survive in this world full of murder mischief and unrequited yet unrealized love; yes, all he needed were her and a loaded pistol so that he could destroy, once and for all, the damned creature that was trying to force herself on him again. But until then, a restraining order was permissible along with a few murdered manga artists, oh well, back to work…

Best of the worst wishes Ilpalazzo and Hyatt…

I was so happy after I wrote _Excessively Insane_ that I wrote this to go along with it and I think I'm going to write one with Hyatt next and make it like a triple poem thing, a trilogy. Yeah I think that is a good idea. As I said in _Excessively Insane _I have never seen Excel Saga but I listened to the episodes over the phone. (Props to BlueAngel326 and her close male friend, (Not boyfriend.) Savage! All of you people wish you had a screen name or real name like that.) So if Ilpalazzo is out of character I'm sorry but I worked with what I was given. And this was my first impression of him.

But anyway please review this so I can get an ego boost that will cover the southern half of the Milky Way! I'm so proud of this one shot trilogy thing I'm going to work on it some more later. Okay I have to go because BlueAngel326 is out of town and when she gets back and reads this she will attempt to kill me so I'm going to join the Witness Protection Program! Bye Now!

P.S. They really are just friends I just like bothering her!


End file.
